Find My Way Home
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Inutaisho thought his youngest son gone from this world before he was even born into it. He would soon learn otherwise.
1. Find Me

AN: I am in the process of rewatching the series, so why not finally write something for it.

As far as messing with cannon is concern, Inutaisho - I've going with this version of his name - survived the fights that killed him. But when he arrived at the mansion, both Inuyasha and his mother were gone but the place still burns to the ground - probably ignoring a good portion of 3rd movie backstory. As far as aging, I'm thinking about the equivalent of 15 for Sesshomaru and about 4 or 5 equivalent for Inuyasha.

-oOo-

-oOo-

With the large expense of land held under the Western Lord's rule, it was fairly common for Inutaisho to travel among some of the villages, both human and demon, to insure that their ruling is being held. The travels were good on him; providing the experienced general a chance to stretch his legs, sharper his blade and breath beyond the palace walls.

The teenage demon marching beside him, scowling at the humans as they passed, did not hold the same excitements about such journey. Inutaisho smirked at the little brat, finding amusement in his son's petulant desire to appear bored and unaffected by all they saw. They had crossed around the far reaches of their land, and were on their way back home and the child had managed to at least be diplomatic and restrained.

Inutaisho just wished his son could relax for a moment. There was a crowd up ahead, cheering and reviling in some form of entertainment. He spotted a few around his son's age in the mix. "Sesshomaru, why don't we see what all the fuss is about? It must be something exciting to cause this much fuss."

"They're humans,' Sesshomaru scowled, "they get excited over the wind changing."

He got that disregard from his mother. Clasping a hand on his son's shoulder, the Lord steered them towards the mass of people. As they got closer, the cheers got louder. What were at first cheers of joy, were quickly morphed into wicked jests.

"Look at him dance!"

"Bark for us dog!"

"Break him already!"

The scent of blood touched the air. Inutaisho pushed through the mass, shoving a burly human to the side to look at their source of amusement. A young child knelt on the ground, his shoulder's shacking violently. His long grown hair was as white as fallen snow, and tangled around his shoulders. Thick bangs crossed over his face hiding all but his sharp chin. Rags covered his body, and there was a tear in the shoulder the showed blood stained skin. A set of twitching ears set on top the boy's head. Thick manacles wrapped around the boy's wrist. They were attached by a glistening chain to a leather collar and leash. The collar had tugged into the boy's throat, leaving a slow line of blood. There was a familiar scent to the boy, but it was shadowed by the smell of blood and tears.

"A half-demon," the Lord whispered staring at the child.

"Who the hell are you?" The man behind the child spoke. He held the leash tightly in one hand, a whip in his other. He looked upon the demon without fear.

"Father," Sesshomaru's voice came from beside him. "It seems we have slaver's in your domain."

There were a dozen or so captives standing between a trio of guards. While the guards were humans, the slaves seemed a mix of human and demon; all of which were young women. Inutaisho bared his teeth as he turned to the closest man. "I am known as a quite reasonable man, so I will allow you the chance to keep your life. Release the woman and the half-demon and leave my lands or I will ensure your blood soaks this soil."

The slaver stepped back at the threat before a scowl crossed his lips. He tugged at the leash, sending the bleeding child tumbling onto his side. He gave a grunt upon impact, but said nothing. The boy's shoulder's only continued to shack with violently held back sobs. The slaver laughed at the child's discomfort. "Just give up my product? You must think me a fool."

"A fool who should value his life," Sesshomaru snarled.

The Lord placed a hand on his son's shoulder, calming his anger. For all of the teen's insistence upon this stoic persona, there was a line of compassion in his heart the often arose at the sight of a defenseless being. In another instance, Inutaisho would be proud of his son's concerns. He had other focus' at the moment. Drawing his blade, the lord leveled it upon the slaver.

"Leave now or die. It is your choice."

The slaver dropped the leash, kicking the pup to the side. He stepped towards the lord, raising his whip threatening. With a howl, the man snapped it upon the Lord. It took Inutaisho a mere step to incapacitate the man. He turned to his opponent, who was now on the ground, cradling his bleeding wrist. His hand with the whip still in it was a foot away.

Casting his gaze onto the other slavers, he smirked as they withdrew their blades. He let a soft whistle escape his lips. On the command, Sesshomaru appeared, sending his claws through each of their shoulder's. They were brought to their knees, glaring at the smirking teen standing over them. He grinned, whipping his blood soaked claws onto one of the men's shirts. "They are subdued father.'

'You beast," the first slaver snarled through his pain. Inutaisho paid no mind as he approached the sniveling half-demon.

"It's alright little one," the Lord spoke softly as he knelt. The half-demon rolled into himself, protecting his face with his boney arms. He whimpered, a sower sound from the back of his throat. Inutaisho outstretched his hand, taking hold of the metal cuffs. With a quick tear, he removed the set of chains. The boy's tears stopped flowing as he looked at his bruised but free wrists. Inutaisho reached forwards slowly, unbuckling the thick leather collar.

As it dropped to the ground, he carefully took the boy's chin, lifting it to face him. "Now, let's see your face young man."

Inutaisho's spine froze at the sight. Eyes of gold, a match to his own stared at him behind a sea of tears. The young face was marred with bruises, but underneath it the demon could still recognize the shape. His gaze shifted onto Sesshomaru to reaffirm it. They looked so alike. He looked back at the young boy who was still trembling. Why hadn't he recognized that aura before now? "What is your name boy?"

The child only shook more at the question. Eyes growing dark the demon lord once more looked upon the slaver. "What is his name? Where did you get this boy?"

The man sneered back. "What does it matter?"

Inutaisho moved in an instant. He held the man by the throat, his feet kicking for purchase. Green glowed at the demon's claws as poison laced into his skin. "I ask again. The boy's name!"

"Inu- Inuyasha!" The man screamed. From behind them, the boy sunk into himself at the sound of his name.

"Where did you get him?"

"We took him from a village!"

The Lord snarled, "his mother?"

"The beasts mother was dead."

"Did you kill her?"

"No..." the man struggled to respond. The poison was burning through muscle. "She was... alre... already dead. Long since. Years... before. We merely found... the boy."

That was all he could stand to hear. The poison burned clear through muscle and bone. The man's body dropped hard as his head rolled beside it. What was left of the crowd quickly ran. The remaining slavers attempted to rise, but a swift kick from Sesshomaru sent them back cowering.

Inutaisho wasted not a second before he was at the young boy's side. Taking his face in his hand once more, the Lord could not deny what he saw. The demonic aura of the child smelled just as his did. The sharpness of his chin, the molten golden eyes, it was all his to pass down. The gentle slop of his nose, the smoothness of his eyes, and the very way his thin lips perked into an adorable pout were all remenisant of...

"Izayoi..." Inutaisho whispered. Inuyasha's mouth parted at the name. A spark of life touched his eyes. The Lord rested a hand on the boy's dirt filled hair. His finger brushed against the soft ears; they twitched at the contact. "Your mother?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer but no words beyond a whimper graced his lips. He merely nodded.

"What are we still doing here father?" Sesshomaru's voice cut through. He was now kneeling beside them, looking at the young child with distain. "Can we not leave this halfbreed and be gone from here?"

Inutaisho sighed heavily, knowing that now more than ever he would need to break his son of his prejudice. But now was not the moment for that. The Lord reached out, pulling the child into his arms as he stood. He doubted even a half-demon should be this small.

He drew the boy closer, taking note of the way his tiny hands grasped at his armor. All these years and he had thought the boy lost to the world. He breathed in the child's scent - his son's scent. He remembered arriving at the compound, bleeding and exhausted and desperate to ensure his son's safety, only to find both pup and mother gone. The place burnt to the ground and the smell of blood in their air. He had survived that day but was sure they had not.

Looking into the boy's eyes he fought to keep himself in check. Forty plus years he had carried their deaths with him. Running a hand through the boy's hair, he looked into those hallow eyes. How long had the boy been on his own?

His gaze moved to those remaining in the path. A few of his guards had arrived onto the scene, taking into custody the slavers. Those still in chains were cowering together, unable to flee. Inutaisho moved his gaze onto the head guard. "Bring these men to the palace dungeons. I have questions for them. And bring the enslaved to the palace as well. They are to be unchained, allowed to bathe and if they wish, a place among the staff offered. If not, you will assist them in returning to their homes."

A panther demon stepped forward, the chains on her wrist rattling as she bowed. "Thank you my Lord."

Inutaisho inclined his head. He looked towards his oldest son who was watching the pair in curiosity. "Come Sesshomaru. We return home."

He started walking out of the village, his oldest son trailing at his feet. The Lord pressed Inuyasha closer to him, humming into those pointed little ears until the child fell asleep in his arms.

"Are you bringing the mutt home with us?"

Inutaisho chuckled at the phrase. "Yes. I will explain when we are home."

Sesshomaru merely huffed and rolled his eyes the way only a teenager had perfected. "Mother will not like this."

"I fear you are right." Another chuckled escaped the Great Demon's throat. He tossed a smile at the teen. "But I have had centuries to deal with your mother's wrath. I know how to handle her."

A resounding scoff behind him spoke of his eldest son's disbelief in that statement.


	2. A Family And Home For Me

Written using Bad Things Happen Bingo: Cradling someone in their arms

-oOo-

Eyes of liquid gold stared in mild offense at the tiny half demon fast asleep in her bed. Brushing the white hair from in front of her gaze, she knelt down, running a hand over the child's face. She tilted it up, recognizing the similarities immediately. While their son did take more from his mother than father in appearance, it was foolish to ignore the way this young boy resembled both Sesshomaru and Inutaisho.

Inukimi stood straight, slipping her hands into the long bell sleeves of her elegant dress. She let a heavy sigh pass through her lips before turning her gaze onto her Lord husband. "I feel I should find insult in here somewhere."

Inutaisho chuckled deeply, looking his wife in her eyes. "We did have an arrangement. One you proposed in the first place."

Waving a dismissive hand, her gaze once more feel onto the boy. "An arrangement, yes. But if I remember, that arrangement worked only if it was not brought home."

"You knew of Izayoi. I told you the moment I learned she was pregnant."

"I at least had the decency to not produce bastard children to bring home." Even as the words escaped Inukimi's lips, a sense of shame crossed over her. She eyed the boy, who curled tighter and tighter into himself. He was whimpering softly, hands dug into the cloth covering his torso. An ear twitched as the child cried out.

Inutaisho moved quickly, drawing the trembling child into his arms. He sat on the bed, whispering words of comfort to calm the boy as he cradled him in his arms. She watched as the little boy's face began to soften, the tears forming in his eyes dried. As much as she hated to admit it, a sense of familiarity went over her as she remembered her husband doing the same to a young Sesshomaru; it had been far too many years since their teenage son had allowed such comfort.

"I could not leave him," Inutaisho whispered. His eyes trailed up to her. The edges of his gaze were soft and desperate, an expression he rarely allowed anyone - not even her - to see. The Great Dog General was bare before her. "In all this time I had thought him dead. And when I found him in that village... he was in the hands of slavers. The thought of what those men have done to him. How long he has been in their hands. The abuse the boy has suffered."

Bruises were slow healing on his face and neck. The scars around his wrist were still deep shades of purple. He smelled of cleaning herbs but the scent of blood was still faint on his skin. As cruel and disdainful as the persona she embraced was, even she was not heartless enough to ignore the clear abuse of this child.

"You wish for him to stay?"

"I will not throw the boy out," Inutaisho responded. The boy began to stir, his frightened gaze glazed over from exhaustion. His father cradled him closer in his arms, rubbing a hand over the boy's back to calm his panting.

"Even at the cost of me?" The steel set in the Lord's eyes was enough of an answer. Inukimi merely smirked. "You don't have to answer. I won't put the ultimatum upon you."

"Do you plan to stay?"

"I do. I will not leave our home over something so trivial. Not while our son still resides here. You and I both know if it came down to it, Sesshomaru would not leave your side." The Lady settled herself onto the bed, facing the child. She raised a hand, taking note of the flinch he made. With a comforting touch, she tangled her hand into the mess of white locks. The child was still tense; he watched her with curiosity and hesitation. After a moment he relaxed slightly under their touches.

Inukimi trailed her hand back, brushing against those ears. He once more tensed, but she pressed forward. Wrapping a petite hand around the soft fur, she rubbed a finger around the point little ears. They were so soft under her touch that she found her attention solely on those ears.

A content sigh caught both dog demon's off guard. The boy was leaning into the touch, his face completely relaxed. There was still a tinge of fear embedded into the child's eyes, but he looked upon the women in search for that comfort. Without thinking, Inukimi took the half demon from his father, and cradled him against her chest.

He reacted instant, gripping the silk of her dress and burying his face into the soft fur lining. She could feel the slight shake of his shoulders, the aura of distrust embedded into the boy's soul, but it did not stop his desperate desire for comfort. He clung to her carefully, almost afraid to hold too tight, but too afraid to let go. The boy reeked of half demon blood, but she kept him close despite it.

"What is the child's name?"

"Inuyasha,"

"Inuyasha," Inukimi breathed. The little half demon in her arms looked up at the voice. "Welcome home, little one."

Inutaisho breathed a sigh of relief seeing his wife of centuries cradling his youngest son. That relief was put on halt when she turned a glare of glistening gold onto him. "No more bastard child. I will allow this one, despite every fiber of my being telling me otherwise, but I will not be so understanding again."

"I can assure you my Lady," Inutaisho smiled softly at her, "I have no more undisclosed children running around. And I have had no desire to participate in my side of the arrangement since Izayio."

"Good," the Lady nodded. She continued to run a hand over the child's hair, noting that his relaxed breathes were due to his falling asleep. "And how has Sesshomaru taken to his new brother?"

Inutaisho sighed. "I was hoping you could speak to the boy. He did not allow me to explain beyond their relation as brothers before he stormed off."

"That sounds like him. I will speak with our son, clear the air on the situation." She glanced down at the child. While sleeping, she was filled with memories of when Sesshomaru had been so small.

-oOo-

The Lady found her son in the gardens. He was nestled on the rail of the balcony, a book in his hands. Gold eyes trailed up at her arrival, before going back to his book. "Good evening mother. Have you spoken to father?"

"I have," Inukimi spoke. She stood beside her son, crossing her hands into the bell sleeves of her dress.

"So you've seen the half-demon he brought home."

"Your brother, yes."

"Half brother, at most," Sesshomaru hissed. He flipped a page in his book. "A half demon as well. Have you allowed him to stay or is he gone yet?"

Inukimi snatched the the book from her son's grasp, setting it on to a near by table. "Inuyasha will remain in the castle. He is your father's son and he will reside with this family within these walls."

Sesshomaru rolled irritated eyes upon her. "You are the last person I would expect to keep this half breed around. He is a blight upon this family. A dishonor upon you."

"A dishonor upon me," Inukimi breathed out a chuckle. "Explain to me how this is so."

Sesshomaru slide from the balcony ledge to stand before his mother. He was still so young, but nearly as tall as her. There would come a day when he was taller than her, would no longer require a mother, and it was not a day she was rushing towards.

"Father broke his vow to you. You are mated to him and he went outside such agreements. And he spawned a half breed to further dishonor you."

Inukimi reached out, brushing a stand of his long white hair behind his ear. "Oh my son, so wise yet so oblivious to the ways of the world. I knew of your father's mating outside of our own. I have know each of the thirteen times he has done so, for he has told me himself. And in turn, I have informed him of the thirty or so time I have done the same."

"Done the same?"

"Yes. Walk with me my boy." Inukimi moved from the stone balcony and into the adjacent gardens. The flowers grew high, sending such a lovely fragrance into the air. "You're father and I have been mated for many centuries at this point. There grows a point in every mating, especially one as long as your father's and mine, that one needs to step out time to time. I was the one to first broach the arrangement."

"Arrangement?" Sesshomaru echoed.

"Yes, arrangement. Your father and mine's mating was a political one. At the beginning of his Empire he came to my family's land, offering peace and alliance. My father was impressed by Inutaisho. For one still so young, he had grown quite the empire and when he offered an alliance between my father's empire and his own, well my hand for marriage was on the table. And I agreed without hesitation. Your father was charming, handsome and smelled of power. I took up the offer the moment it was placed upon me.

"That isn't to say that I have not grown to love your father, and he in turn love me. Because I do love him. But at first, it was not so. He was away often while growing his power, and there came a time when the heats set in, and he was no where around. It became unbearable and I sought to satisfy my needs elsewhere. Thus, our arrangement was born."

Inukimi plucked a rose from his steam, and held it between her fingers. "Should one of us come to a point were our primal charnel desires grew to a distraction, and the other was indisposed and unavailable to satisfy those desires, we would allow a way to resolve the urges. I presented this arrangement to your father, and he agreed. It was mutual to us both. There were times after battle were such urges grew to distract him from his conquest, and he admitted as such. The only outline we placed was that for each time one of us stepped outside our mating, we were merely to inform the other of such."

Inukimi dropped the flower on to the grass. She began walking once more. "Of course, all of this was merely to fill a basic primal physical need. Your father finding love in a human women and spawning a half demon child was never something either of us imagined would happen. But it did. And I was fine with it when he informed me. At the end of the day, I was his wife and the one he had home with. And the human women was tolerable enough. I could not begrudge her falling for him, your father is quite charming in fact."

Sesshomaru eyed his mother carefully. "You knew of this half breed?"

"I did. Your father informed me of what had happened and I went to meet this human women. While I was not to fond of the situation, I could find no reason to leave. I had put forth the arrangement. I had agreed to the terms we placed upon it. And his outing with the human and consequential birth of the boy in no way breeched our agreement. A besides, it was not long after when your father regrettably informed me that both Izayio and her pup had vanished, thought dead. And I let the situation rest."

"But the boy is alive. He's here."

"That he is. And I have had decades to resolve myself to what happen. I am not petty enough to hold these events over the head of a clearly traumatized and abused child." The Lady stopped at the edge of the garden. He turned to the boy, leveling him a stern look. "The boy, Inuyasha is his name, will remain in this palace. He may not be of my blood but I have chosen to take him under my care despite it. He is now the son of both your father and myself, as far as I and any one else should be concerned. He is your brother."

"He is a half demon," Sesshomaru responded, as if such a simple statement resolved everything.

"That he is. I am not a fan of human kind. They are weak, greedy and will scorn you until they require your need in which they will revere you. They are fickle and do not live long enough to have any real life. Inuyasha does indeed have such human blood in his veins. But he has your father's blood as well. The blood of the Great Dog General courses through his veins stronger than that human blood. The same demon blood, I will remind you also courses through your blood."

Sesshomaru huffed, looking off. Inukimi could see her words working through his mind. The tightness of his lips were evident of him doing his best to ignore her wisdom.

"I suggest you take heed son, and decide for yourself why you hold such distain for the boy." Inukimi placed a hand on her son's cheek, drawing his gaze onto her. "He is your brother, by full or half, it matters not. The boy will live here. He will grow. He will be a part of this family. I wish for you to help him. To help him grow and learn and become comfortable as a part of this family. That decision rests you on. I cannot make it for you, nor will I force you to accept him. But I truly wish you make the right decision on this matter."


	3. My Son, My Oldest, My Child So Young

The morning sun rolled by, and with it Inutaisho had crept into his youngest son's room, momentary started to find the oversize bed empty. The blankets were crumbled in the corner, a pillow on the floor. The only reason he didn't go searching through the house in worry was the near silent whimper coming from the corner. He turned slowly, connecting his gaze with the boy.

Inuyasha was buried within the torn shirt he still wore. His eyes were dripping with fear as he gazed through the uneven fringe of his bangs. The boy had nearly plastered himself against the wall. There was a clear shake in his shoulders.

"It's alright my boy," Inutaisho moved low to the ground. He kept note of each flinch the boy gave. He was reminded of the night before, bringing the boy home for the first time and explaining who he was to him. The child had sat motionless, letting the information set into him, but showing no real change. He did the same now, sitting still as could be within his father's arms. He held the child close, whispering against his hair to calm the shivers.

"How about we do something about this hair," he spoke softly, running a hand through the boy's tangled white locks. He stood, keeping the child firmly against him as he left the room. Motioning for a servant, he sent the young woman ahead to fill a hot bath and collect him a pair of scissors and some clothes for the boy. The father and son duo moved slower, Inutaisho pointing out a few people they passed. Inuyasha never removed his eyes from his father. Not even when Sesshomaru appeared in the hallway, gave one look at the pair and promptly rolled his eyes and disappeared back in the direction he had came from.

Arriving in the ornate bathroom, the general nodded his approval to the servant and dismissed her. The door closed behind them, leaving the pair in silence. The room was warm, and smelled heavily of perfumed spice. In the center was a large starling white tub, big enough to house three grown adults. It would completely submerge the far too small child.

Setting Inuyasha on the black furred rug, he smiled as he watched the boy's bare toes dig into the soft material. He stood there, before turning his smile onto his father. It touched Inutaisho's heart in a way he didn't know what to do with. That smile on the boy's face left when his father reached out to grab the hem of his shirt. Inuyasha stepped back, pulling his shirt from his father's hand. His lips were firmed in a tight line. He expected the boy to broach a few words of protest, but he gave none. Just stood there.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Inutaisho raised his hand slowly, just enough that he was aligned with the shirt. "But you need a bath my son."

The boy's gaze softened at the term of endearment.

"Would you like something new to wear? Something clean? Something without holes?"

Inuyasha watched him, toying with the edge of his shirt. He looked at his father, eager to embrace the warmth offered but too unsure of the honesty of it. He turned his head to look at the bath, marveling at the white mountain of bubbles that awaited him. He looked back to his father, removing his hands from the hem. Inutaisho took the opportunity, quickly removing the boy's ruined shirt.

He kept his anger off his face at the sight of the half healed bruises and scars that littered the boy's torso. His skin was stretched thin over far too predominate ribs. The boy was far too small, but he hadn't noticed the extent of it until now. He moved his focus, helping the boy remove his pants and undergarments. The bruises and signs of malnutrition were evident on his bone thin legs.

It took one careful motion to lift the boy into the air, and set him in the tub. The bubbles went over the boy's torso, ending just below his chin. Once inside the tub, that smile graced the boy's face again. He reached a hand out, petting the bubbled mess. He turned towards his father, offering up the pile of bubbles in his hands.

Inutaisho let his son play in the bubbles as he ran a cloth along the boy's shoulders. He cleaned him slowly, careful to not move too fast and startle him. He moved to the child's hair, gently massaging the cleaning herbs into the knotted mess. Inuyasha stopped playing, sitting completely still as his father cleaned the herbs out. The water had grown cold, and he removed the boy from it. Inuyasha gaze a harsh shiver, wrapping his arms around his naked form.

The clothes that had been brought for him were soft silk, a deep red with white trim. He dressed the child, watching as the boy marveled at the soft material. He ran his hands over the silk, and nuzzled his face against the wide sleeve. Inutaisho motioned the child to the other side of the room, getting him to sit on the bench. He was facing a mirror, getting to see the tattered state of his hair for the first time. He lifted his bangs to look at himself in the mirror. Behind him, he saw his father standing with a pair of shimmering scissors.

Inuyasha moved with a speed he hadn't before. He was standing on top the bench, knees bent and hands clinched. Early forming claws threatened him as the boy crouched like the predator he would grow to be. It was a look into the fearsome warrior he could grow to be.

Inutaisho slid the scissors into his pocket, raising his hands in a placating manner. "I promised you I would not hurt you. Your hair needs to be taken care of. It is knotted. Most likely will need to be cut. Allow me to do this, son."

Inuyasha watched him, before seeming to decide he was worth his trust. He sat back down, lowering his head as he waited. Inutaisho did his best to carefully run the brush through the wet hair, avoiding the twitching ears. There were far too many knots for him to save the waist length hair. Making sure to show the boy the scissors in the mirror, he took the first chop of white hair. It drifted to the floor, followed by several more chops. After nearly an hour in the tub, and another forty dealing with his hair, the boy was properly cleaned. His hair was now just above shoulder length, the bangs chopped to allow him to see. He looked much less ragged.

He knelt before his son, offering him a reassuring smile. "How about breakfast? I'm sure everyone is awake by now. Shinu should have something made up by now."

He stood, offering his hand. Inuyasha didn't hesitate before taking his father's hand this time. They left the bathroom, making their way down the hall and to the lower level. Inutaisho pointed out a few of the high ranking members of the staff, and who the child should seek out should he need something. The servants bowed respectfully, and cooed behind their hands at the adorable new child. Inuyasha seemed to take it all in, watching the new faces carefully.

A few minutes later, the pair stepped into the dinning hall. It was one of the smaller halls, designated for family meals. The walls were a deep shade of purple, curtains of gray blocking the sun from the large windows. The fireplace against the far wall was cold, the heat unneeded in the summer morning. The table in the center of the room was long, a white clothe draped across the center of it. Dishes were already sat, and the remainder of the family were already there. Inukimi was sat at one end, her chop sticks bringing a piece of grilled fish to her lips. Her gaze shifted to the new arrivals, before turning back to her meal.

Sesshomaru was sat directly across from them. He stopped eating, letting the portion of rice to rest back in his bowl. A dark glint touched his gaze as he glanced at the small child. Inutaisho took note of the similarities between the boy's tunics. Glancing between the two, it made it easier to see the paternal blood they shared.

"Come, lets join them." He lead the boy to the table, helping him climb into the chair. He fidgeted in the chair, before sitting still. His eyes went to the empty plate. Inutaisho mused the child's hair, before taking his own seat at the head of the table. As he sat, a servant set the bowl of steamed rice and grilled fish before him. It smelled heavenly. Taking the chopsticks, he turned his gaze towards his youngest.

Inuyasha eyed the food with a hungry greed. His lips were parted, and he breathed in the smell. A slight movement of his hand was stopped and he sat it back in his lap.

"You can eat." It was Inukimi who spoke. She raised a piece of her own fish, gesturing with it before taking it into her lips.

"It's for you," Inutaisho added.

Inuyasha's hunger overtook him upon their approval. He didn't bother with the chopsticks, merely digging his claws into the fish. He ripped pieces, shoveling them into his mouth.

"He's truly savage," Sesshomaru muttered, elegantly placing a piece of fish in his mouth. He picked up a napkin, whipping away at his lower lip.

Inutaisho leveled his eldest with a glare before sliding out of his chair. He was beside his youngest, careful to stop him from grabbing another handful of meat. The boy stopped, eyeing his father with trepidation. He let go of the boy's wrist, and took his own chopsticks in his hands. He moved them between his fingers, showing the child the proper way to hold them.

Inuyasha slowly took his own sticks. He held them slightly off, with far too tight of a grip. His fingers moved like they remembered how to hold it, but he didn't have enough recent experience to have it right. "We need manners, my son."

Inutaisho showed the child how to pick up the meat. It took several attempts, but the boy finally grasped it. His face lit up as he brought the meat to his lips. Eyes closed in savoring of the taste, he bestowed the largest smile upon his father. Satisfied that the boy had it under control, the father sat back in his chair and turned to his own meal. He and his wife watched from the corner of their gaze as Inuyasha ate. His movement were still shaky as he shoveled food into his mouth. He was finished before Inutaisho made it half way through his rice. "Are you still hungry?"

Inuyasha glanced between the empty plate and his father. His lips parted to speak, but his words caught in his throat. A nod was given. A servant appeared, taking the bowl of rice before setting another before the child. Along with the rice, he sat down a glistening slightly red set of buns. A roll was set in front of the others.

"Shinu baked a rack of anpan this morning my liege. It is fresh from the oven." The servant bowed, before back out into the corner of the room.

Inuyasha pocked at the bun, before taking it in his hands. He took a bite, the red bean paste dripping around his mouth. His gaze went wide as he shoved the remaining bun into his mouth. His cheeks were filled as he chewed through the warm bean and bread mixture. Before he fully swallowed the first bun, he was ripping apart the other.

Inukimi's sharp nails pulled her bun apart. "He has your appetite."

"It would seem so."

"Are we not going to discuss the mess he is making?" Sesshomaru leveled a sharp look at his half-brother. He was surrounded by rice and drops of bean paste. It soiled the table, clung to his face and would have stained his shirt were it not such a dark color.

"You used to make a similar mess as a child." It was a lie as Inukimi said it.

Sesshomaru saw through it. "I did not such thing. He is making a disaster of himself. How are you two capable of ignoring it? Watching it is upsetting my stomach."

Inuyasha eyed his brother, shoving another bun into his lips. His shoulders were tight as he watched the new predator. The boys stared each other down, neither willing to be the one to submit.

"Sesshomaru please," Inutaisho pinched the bridge of his nose, "let the boy eat. It is too early to argue."

"May I be excused?" Sesshomaru stood, shoving his chair back with force. He didn't wait for a response before exiting the room. The tension remained behind him.

Inuyasha had stopped eating. His gaze was locked on where the elder boy had exited. A half eaten bun was still in his mouth. He turned back to the table, chewing slowly as he kept his gaze down.

"Well this is a good morning," Inukimi pushed her empty bowl away. She turned to the young boy, leveling him a tight smile. "How did you sleep?"

Inuyasha looked at her, shrugging his shoulder. He hadn't spoken a word since arriving here, and the pair was beginning to believe the child to be mute. The tension was still in the air as the trio finished breakfast.

It was a few hours later, after finding the boy a change of clothes and watching him walk hand and hand with Inukimi to the drawing room, Inutaisho set out to find his eldest. It wasn't hard to do so. Sesshomaru was in the training grounds, a whip of green venom dancing from his claws and slicing through the last two training dummies. Nearly a dozen smoldering forms of stuffing littered the ground around him.

"How about a more challenging opponent?" Inutaisho stepped into the court yard, sliding his outer tunic off. He tossed it onto the bench, squaring against his son. Sesshomaru took the bait, lunging at his father.

It took a simple move for him to bypass the teen. "Come now, son. I know you are better than this."

Sesshomaru's second attack was quicker, managing to create a tear in his father's tunic this time. Inutaisho looked at the tear, smirking. "You're sloppy, son."

The third attack was done in a blur. He missed completely, this time Inutaisho placing his hand on the back of his son's neck. He pushed him, sending the boy to his knees. "Your attack was reckless, son."

Sesshomaru freed himself from the gentle hold. He spun to his father, glaring at him. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Son. I am aware of the fact I am your son. I do not need you to repeat it to me."

Crossing his arms, Inutaisho shifted his weight to his right leg. "Don't I? You seem to be having a problem with that?"

Sesshomaru's gaze darkened. "It is not me being your son I am having problem with."

"And there it is. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha being here does not change anything."

"The fact that you can say that to me shows that you do not understand." Sesshomaru's voice was solid and firm despite the anger bubbling under it. "It changes quiet a lot father."

"Tell me what it changes."

"I did not ask for a brother. And a half-demon bastard at that."

Inutaisho breathed deeply, keeping his irritation down. "His being a half-demon does not change the fact that he is your brother. He is my son."

"He is not my brother. He's some savage, unmannerly creature that does not belong here."

"Belong here he does. My blood running through his veins is all he requires to belong here. Manners and better decorum will come in time. But you cannot hold him not retaining the same upbringing you received against him. He has been on his own for some time. He has been abused and beaten into submission. It will take time for him to be fully comfortable with his place here. I would hope you wouldn't do anything to set him back in his progress."

Sesshomaru kept his gaze locked onto his father's. The two stood in silence, neither being the one to back into submission. "And what of what the rest of the world will think? When they see the feral child you brought home? When they smell the human blood in his veins?"

"I have never know you to be bothered of what the world thought of you."

"I am not bothered of their thoughts on me. But you would risk what you have made, risk your reign over the half breed? You would put your kingdom in risk over him?"

Inutaisho broke the stare down they had been holding. He sat himself upon a nearby bench, motioning for his son to sit next to him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but took the seat none the less. Once seated, Inutaisho started speaking again. "There is more to life than a kingdom. More than the conquests I have made. You, your mother, your brother. I would throw all this to the side if it meant protecting this family."

"I do not require your protection."

"No, you do not. You are strong, far stronger than even I was at your age. You will continue to grow and one day I do not doubt you will prove to be more powerful than I. But no matter how strong you get, you will still be my son. And I will still give everything I have to ensure your safety and happiness. That is what being a father is."

Sesshomaru turned his face fully away from his father. His glare watched at a set of leaves were knocked from a tree by some small creature climbing along the branches.

"But none of that will come to be." Inutaisho followed his line of sight, too watching the small creatures running through the tree. "My kingdom isn't that fragile that the arrival of a child would put it at risk. Any enemy who saw Inuyasha as a validation for attack would be quickly and easily disseminated."

Sesshomaru's shoulder hitched. "I did not intend to give insult."

A hand was placed on those shoulders. Sesshomaru relaxed at his father's touch – he just hoped the day would come when his youngest son would find comfort in the simple form of attention. "No insult was given my son. But know that you do not need to worry about the state of this kingdom. Especially not where your brother is concerned."

Inutaisho stood. He gave his son a warm smile. "For my sake, give the boy a chance."

Sesshomaru's jaw was clinched tight. There were a thousand thoughts running through his eyes. He nodded, a ridged and tight movement. It was enough to give the Great Dog Demon hope.

"Now," Inutaisho said, "how about we return to that sparing match. With a level head, I would hope you could provide a better matching."

Sesshomaru smirked, rising to his feet. "I assure you, the day will come where I out match you."

Inutaisho smirked. "I look forward to that day."

A blur of white rushed towards him, giving Inutaisho a mere half second to shift out of the way.


End file.
